The present invention relates to an improved racquet and grip, and other devices employing handles that are subject to shock when such devices are impacted, as for example, tennis racquets, racquetball racquets, golf clubs, baseball bats and hammers.
It is well-known that shock generated by impact between a device such as a tennis racquet and a tennis ball can affect muscle tissue and arm joints such as elbow joints. Such shock often results in "tennis elbow" which is a painful affliction commonly experienced by active tennis players. Medical theories attribute "tennis elbow" to continuous exposure of the playing arm of a tennis player to shock and vibration generated by striking a tennis ball with a tennis racquet. The energy generated is usually of high frequency and short duration with rapid decay, and which is often known as "impact shock." Tight grasping of a grip to keep it from slipping contributes to "tennis elbow." While various types of grips have been proposed for inhibiting "tennis elbow," the grip of the present invention successfully reduces or even eliminates "tennis elbow" type shock to the muscle tissue and arm joints of the users of tennis racquets, racquetball racquets, golf clubs, baseball bats, and other impact imparting devices.
It is also well-known that perspiration tends to be deposited upon a racquet grip by a player's hand thereby inhibiting the player's control of the racquet. In an effort to reduce the perspiration problem, some racquet grips have utilized straight perforations extending through the grip. These grips, however, have not solved the problem.